


Confused

by ramudas



Category: Inazuma Eleven: Orion no Kokuin
Genre: just read my notes ffs >0<, ok so this is rly compllicated
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:54:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24570379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ramudas/pseuds/ramudas
Summary: haizaki and kira r dating. haizaki is broken up w mizukamiya bc this is b4 mizu joined orion. also yea haizaki and kira were dating mitsuru but then mitsuru turned out to be hikaru so kira has a hard time coping.
Kudos: 3





	Confused

**Author's Note:**

> haizaki uses it/it's pronouns.   
> mizukamiya uses she/he/they pronouns.   
> hikaru uses they/them pronouns.

Haizaki had to remind Kira over and over again that Mitsuru couldn't come back to their room because... he was gone. Kira didn't believe it; he was nearly hysterical. He got angry at his partner once they were in their room. He grabbed Haizaki, shoving it against the wall. 

"Don't tell me he's gone! He's still here, dumb ass!" He screamed in it's face.

Haizaki took a breath before responding. It shoved him off of it. "Don't put your hands on me like that ever again." It wanted to say something about Mitsuru, but it knew it would've been futile. It walked away, leaving the room despite just getting in, muttering something about calling Mizukamiya. 

Walking down the hall, it stopped to knock on... Hikaru's door. They were the only one in there, so they let it in.

"What's up... Haizaki?" They struggled to remember it's name.

Haizaki looked around, tiredly and anxiously. "Look... I'm just saying, my boyfriend and I used to date Mitsuru as well. Kira is still... He still thinks you're Mitsuru. I've tried to reason with him, but... I'm sorry." It started to walk away. That was all it needed to say, but it wanted to say more. It wanted to do more, it wanted to do things that it no longer could. Their eyes weren't as bright, but their lips looked just as soft... It wondered if their hugs were still as warm as Mitsuru's, but it wouldn't be helpful to go back to something that it was trying to forget. It was still so terribly in love. It couldn't ignore everything that they had together, and now it was all just gone. It wasn't even sure how it was going to deal with this itself, but the way Kira was going about it... It sighed and left after stalling at their door.

It went downstairs to talk to it's old friend.

Kira shortly after entered Hikaru's room. It took the smaller one aback since Kira didn't knock. "Hey, Mitsuru... Haizaki's being really strange. It's like... it doesn't know you. It thinks you're your sibling." He sighed, thinking it was crazy, when in fact he was the deluded one.

Hikaru forced a smile. They went along with it. "Yea, that really hurts me. I think it's just playing a game or something..."

"Yea, well, it's not funny. I... I don't know what to do with it." He sighed as he put a hand on his forehead. 

Hikaru wondered how long they'd have to pretend. How far would they go with this?

"But, I know. I know it's you, Mitsuru." He gave a genuine smile to the one who he thought was his boyfriend. "I love you, so much..." He leaned in for a kiss, which Hikaru avoided by hugging him instead. 

"I love you too, K.. Kira." They had nearly forgotten his name.

Kira smiled and kissed their head from the side. "Would you like to get dinner with me?" He whispered in their ear.

They shuddered. "Y... Yea." They weren't even hungry, but they didn't want to possibly upset Kira, knowing what he's like when he's angry. 

The two walked into the dining area.

Downstairs, Haizaki called it's friend from under the stairwell. Mizukamiya was quick to answer.

"Hellooo, Haizakiii. What is it?"

Haizaki smiled for a split second. "It's... Mitsuru." It explained the situation calmly, even though it was freaking out internally. It kept a quiet voice, even though no one was around. It had gotten used to speaking softly with Mizukamiya over the long while that the two had known each other.

"Oh, geez... I'm sorry, honeybear." They took a deep breath. "I think... It'd be best if you could possibly separate Kira and M- Hikaru, until Kira can come to his senses."

"As if he will." It scoffed.

"Honey..." Mizukamiya still had a thing for pet names, even if he wasn't dating Haizaki anymore. "Have faith. Even if it takes awhile... Have patience with him. Kira isn't handling this well, so... How are you handling it, by the way?"

"I... I don't know. I don't care."

Mizukamiya was silent for a minute. "Haizaki."

It just wanted to cry. "I miss him so much." It's voice got even softer, and it found itself choking on it's words. "I can't believe he's gone, he can't be..."

"Haizaki..." She then tried her best to comfort Haizaki. "It's alright, it'll be okay..." There wasn't much she could say in this situation.

Haizaki sighed. "Thanks..." 

"I'm sorry, beary..."

"It's fine." It said through gritted teeth. "I don't know what to do now. I don't even want to be around Kira. I'm hiding under some fucking stairs right now because that fucker pissed me off."

Mizukamiya wished he could be with Haizaki right now. Then, he could comfort it, and it wouldn't have to be alone. It could sleep in his arms, just like so many times before. He almost felt empty without it. "Hey... It'll be okay. Don't talk to him, just go back to your room and... I'll be here, if you want."

"Just text me. Night, Mizu." It then whispered that it was sorry.

"You're okay, Haizaki... Sleep well." They wished it didn't close itself off so much. 

It hung up and stayed under the stairs for a moment before going back up.

Kira was spoon feeding soup to Hikaru like a child. Mitsuru loved it when he did it, but Hikaru just found it odd. They tried to not let their confusion show. Kira was sweet and all, but Hikaru felt like they were getting too much attention. Mitsuru loved attention, yet Hikaru wasn't used to it. The two siblings were so different in so many ways. Hikaru didn't even know how to properly hold Kira's hand when they walked together. When they were walking back to Kira's room, they met Haizaki in the hallway. Hikaru felt their heart drop. Haizaki made eye contact with Hikaru specifically, but then looked away. It went into it's room, not bothering to hold the door for Hikaru and Kira.

Kira scoffed. "What's it's deal?" Kira knew exactly what it's deal was.

"It just... doesn't understand." Hikaru said aimlessly.

"There's nothing to understand, Mitsuru." Kira snapped, grabbing their arm. Hikaru cried out at his harsh grip. 

"Kira..." They whimpered.

Kira let out a breath, realizing what he was doing. "Sorry, Mitsuru." He looked to the side, feeling guilty. He hesitantly loosened his grip.

Hikaru was getting fed up. They wanted to say something so badly, but they didn't. If only Haizaki would come back out and save them... "Do you think we should go back to your room?"

Kira glared at them. "But Haizaki's in there... You're alone, right? Is Golem coming back?"

"I...! Actually, I think he's in there now, so...! And um! I miss Haizaki, anyways!" 

He sighed. "You miss it, even though it's..." 

Hikaru started walking, dragging Kira behind them, who was still holding onto their arm. Kira was having a lot of thoughts, but he decided to stay silent for once.

Hikaru knocked, which is something Mitsuru would never do.

"Mitsuru... you know you can just walk in? It's my room, anyways. Our room." He opened the door to see Haizaki on it's bed with it's headphones on. It opened it's eyes to glare at the two.

Kira growled. "What the fuck is your problem!"

Haizaki rolled onto it's side facing the wall so it didn't have to see them.

Kira looked at Hikaru, as if they would do something.

Hikaru went over to tap Haizaki cautiously. They hovered close to it's face. "Can you help me, please?" Kira was too busy undressing to listen to their conversation.

With Hikaru so close to it's face, thoughts of Mitsuru flooded it's mind again. It squeezed it's eyes shut for a moment. "Yea." It tried to speak up. "What is it?"

Hikaru was silent, hoping it would get the hint.

"Right. Stupid question, sorry." It sat up, waiting for Kira to finish changing his shirt. 

He looked at Haizaki, walking over to it. "Listen."

"No, Kira. You don't even realize that they aren't Mitsuru."

"What? They who?"

"Hikaru." It motioned to Hikaru, who was now sitting next to it.

Kira sighed. "Haizaki."

"Isn't... Isn't he acting differently?"

"Well, yea, he's probably weirded out by... how you insist that... Hikaru is..." Kira was struggling, staring into Hikaru's dark eyes.

"He's gone, Kira. It's Hikaru."

"Really... Is it really...?" Kira brought his face closer to Hikaru's. "Where's Mitsuru?"

Hikaru tried their best to not respond. They looked away, obviously uncomfortable. Haizaki put it's hand on Kira's chest, slowly pushing him away. "He's gone." It repeated. 

Kira was tearing up. "It's just me and you again? What will we do with Hikaru?" He looked worried. "Hikaru..." He repeated.

"Well..." Haizaki looked at Hikaru. "We can still be friends?" It said as a question.

"Y-yea..."

"I'm sorry about this... Mitsuru was just... very important to us. I'm sorry you had to meet us like this." 

Hikaru smiled at Haizaki, and then to Kira. "I... I hope we can stay friends." They stood up, hugging the two. It still hurt Haizaki and Kira a bit, since their hugs were almost just like Mitsuru's. "Goodbye." They spoke warmly before leaving. 

Kira looked at his partner. He then looked away, apologizing. "I'm sorry, baby."

"Shut up," Haizaki whispered, pulling him into a kiss.


End file.
